


Walking into a bar

by KantexWolf



Category: Furry (Fandom), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, OC, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Walk Into A Bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 05:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15285144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KantexWolf/pseuds/KantexWolf
Summary: The skeleton brothers go to see a restaurant by the name of Sheep & Wolf but who would know that the food there was so good! Papyrus has to see who is in charge of such a magnificent feast, and in doing so might now have a preference for sheep~





	Walking into a bar

**Author's Note:**

> This is is written as a commission for me by the marvellous [Lavender pasta!!!|http://aminoapps.com/p/wg64mc] please if you have a few dollars to spare you should commission them!!

Papyrus had never been one for pubs. The loud music, crowds of rambunctious people, and worst of all, the smell of bitter alcohol wavering in the air. 

However, ever since a new pub in town opened, Sans had been practically begging him to come and have a meal or drink at Sheep & Wolf. 

So, with crossed arms, Papyrus follows Sans inside the dimly lit building. 

Taken aback, Papyrus takes a deep whiff of the air, "IT SMELLS STRANGELY WONDERFUL IN HERE, BROTHER." 

Sans chuckles softly, "It's a pretty fancy joint." 

They sit at a round table, and Papyrus remarks silently to himself that the chairs are abnormally comfortable. Usually chairs at pubs are made of wood and extremely difficult to sit in for a long time. 

A few minutes later, a tall, orange, and scruffy cat saunters over with a notebook in hand, "How we doin' tonight, fellas?" 

"Alright." Sans smiles warmly to the waiter, "I like your vest, it's pretty bone chilling." 

As he snickers to himself, bobbing his head with each laugh, Papyrus rolls his eyes, "PLEASE FORGIVE MY BROTHER, HE HAS AN UNUSUAL OBSESSION WITH BONE PUNS." 

The waiter giggles and shakes his head, "No, that's fine. It was pretty funny anyways. Are you two ready to order?" 

"Satan's Whiskers and a side of ketchup please." Sans says, softly setting his menu down. 

"Ketchup...?" The cat asks, raising an eyebrow. 

"The finest bottle you have." 

"Uh, okay, will do. For you?" He asks, flicking his eyes to Papyrus. 

"I WILL HAVE AN ORDER OF SPAGHETTI PLEASE." Papyrus asks happily, raising a finger to the air, "WITH A WATER AS WELL." 

The cat wavers, "I'm sorry, sir, we don't serve spaghetti. We have lasagna, though...?" 

"OH!" Papyrus smiles, "THAT IS QUITE ALRIGHT. I WILL HAVE LASAGNA THEN, THANK YOU." 

He nods, flashing a crooked grin back, and disappears back into the crowd of people. 

It's not long before they're served. The food smells fresh, warm, and mouth watering, something Papyrus wouldn't expect to find at a pub. However, he's pleasantly surprised when his food is set down in front of him, curls of steam rising into the air slowly above the cheesy lasagna. 

"THIS LOOKS AMAZING!" He compliments the waiter, "THANK YOU." 

"No problem." The cat bobs his head in appreciation, "Sage himself made it, he's the head chef." 

As Sans takes a swig of his drink, Papyrus sticks his fork into his meal. It sinks in softly, the melted cheese slowly pooling around the fork. Steam puffs into the air as he cuts a piece. As he lifts up to his mouth, he can almost taste the tangy sauce, salty and sweet cheese, and chewy pasta. 

The lasagna is gone within a few minutes. Sans eyes Papyrus as he takes his last bite, "Was it good?" 

"BETTER THAN GOOD! IT WAS MAGNIFICENT!" He scrapes the plate with his fork, hoping to get the last bit of discarded cheese and leftover sauce, "I MUST SEND MY COMPLIMENTS TO THR CHEF." 

"Well, I'm sure you could catch that waiter guy and have him--" 

"NO! I MUST SHOW MY APPRECIATION IN PERSON!" Papyrus raises a finger to the air, almost vowing. 

But Papyrus's hopes are crushed when he's told by the cat waiter that Sage is too busy to speak. 

"I'm sorry, sir." He shrugs his shoulders, "Sage says he can speak with you after hours, if you're alright with waiting. If not, I can take a message." 

"A MESSAGE WILL NOT DO, BUT THANK YOU, DEAR WAITER! I WILL SIMPLY WAIT UNTIL I CAN SPEAK WITH SAGE." 

But waiting seems to be a harder task than it first seemed to be. Sans got buzzed and left to mingle and Papyrus drank at least four glasses of water (mainly out of nervousness). Bit by bit, though, the crowd of people (and a borderline drunk Sans) seep out the doors at closing time, and finally, the cat waiter peeked out from the kitchen, "Sage is out back if you'd like to talk with him now." 

Papyrus rushes out the doors, around the building, to meet a calm looking sheep. When he sees Papyrus, though, his shoulders bunch up, "Oh! Hello!" 

"HELLO!" Papyrus excitedly greets, "ARE YOU THE HEAD CHEF?" 

"And owner. I'm Sage." He offers his hand, and Papyrus happily shakes it. 

"I WAS THRILLED WITH MY MEAL. I WANTED TO THANK YOU IN PERSON." 

Sage grins, and his shoulders relax the slightest bit. He motions to an older looking wooden bench, "Would you like to sit?" 

"ABSOLUTELY! THANK YOU!" 

"So, you really liked my dish?" Sage asks, his cheeks slightly turning pink. It's the color of a sunrise, Papyrus thinks to himself, and finds himself staring. 

Pulling his eyes away, Papyrus bobs his head up and down, "VERY MUCH!" 

"I... I'm really happy to hear that." Sage sighs happily, as if he was holding it in since Papyrus showed up, "When I first started this restaurant, a lot of people complained about their meals. It was either too much salt, overcooked, or I added a wrong ingredients, like sugar instead of salt to my baked potatoes. It's been nerve wracking... Uh... Doing the whole restaurant thing, but it's good to hear from a happy customer."

"I HAVE HEARD NOTHING BUT GOOD REVIEWS ABOUT YOUR RESTAURANT! IT TAKES A WHILE TO GET ON YOUR FEET, BUT AT YOUR RATE, FRIEND, YOU'LL BE A MASTER IN NO TIME." 

This makes the sunset pink turn to a hot pink in seconds on Sage's cheeks, and he waves a hand in the air, "O-Oh, you're too much! Thank you!" He pauses, then looks up to Papyrus, "You know, I never got your name." 

"I AM PAPYRUS!" 

"Papyrus! That's a really rad name! I like it." 

Papyrus thanks him, then looks down to fidget with his thumbs. The conversation goes cold and he wonders if he should leave. 

But Sage says, "You know, it would... Um.. Be nice to talk more. Get to know you more, Papyrus. You seem like a really kind guy."

Now it's Papyrus's turn to blush. He stammers, "YE-YES, I AGREE! I THINK YOU ARE VERY NICE YOURSELF, SAGE, I ENJOY TALKING WITH YOU!" 

They stand, and Papyrus asks, "HOW ABOUT TOMORROW NIGHT? I CAN COME AT THE SAME TIME?" 

"Yes! I mean, uh, yeah, no, that sounds perfect!" Sage smiles, obviously trying to conceal an ear-to-ear grin, "See you then, I guess." 

"SEE YOU THEN!" Papyrus waves as Sage turns halfway, waves, and disappears behind the building. 

Little did he know, Sage was giggling softly to himself, blushing lightly, and rubbing the back of his neck. 

Papyrus was acting quite similar, though, as he bounced all of the way home, beaming happily, and quietly humming. 

Maybe Papyrus was one for pubs after all...

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like yo see what sage looks like here is a drawing of him by me!!
> 
> https://www.deviantart.com/kantexart/art/sheep-boi-750764574


End file.
